


The coppery taste of your skin

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [10]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces about how it is to be together with a vampire.</p><p><i>“He does it to Brendon too.” Frank says; his voice sharp.<br/>“It’s different with Brendon,” Gerard replies around the pen before he takes it in hand again. Maybe, he thinks, maybe it isn’t.<br/>Frank raises an eyebrow.<br/>“He isn’t afraid…” Gerard says, and realises that it’s true. Brendon is never afraid. Gerard is, he is trembling with fear and anticipation every time. Brendon is just trembling with pleasure/pain and anticipation and maybe love. They are the same, craving Ryan’s touch like this, and still different for what they feel and want. (And Ryan just gives it…)</i></p><p>NOTE: Will make NO sense at all without the rest of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/nur_luegen/4743.html">Midnight Land.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The coppery taste of your skin

**Title:** The coppery taste of your skin  
 **Pairing:** William/Gabe, Gerard/Frank, Gerard/Ryan, Brendon/Ryan  
 **Rating:** PG -13  
 **Summary:** Three pieces about how it is to be together with a vampire.  
 **Warning(s):** angst, boys kissing  
 **Author’s Notes:** Will make NO sense at all without the rest of [Midnight Land.](http://community.livejournal.com/nur_luegen/4743.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1.158  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.  
\---  
 _~Gabe~_

“So…you and Bill?“

“Hmmm?”

“You and Bill?” Travis says again, exhaling smoke.

“Nah…” Gabe answers.

“You sure? It looks pretty much like YouandBill from here.” Travis says and Gabe wonders for a minute if ‘from here’ is somewhere Gabe isn’t, because Gabe could swear they are in the same room…but he’s high. He could be wrong.

“Yeah…I would know, wouldn’t I?”

“Sure…” Travis says with a grin.

  
The thing is, for Gabe it isn’t just Bill anymore, because, William is not his Bill and he knows that doesn’t make any sense at all, but it’s still true.  
Now that he knows and everything should make sense, it doesn’t. It just plain doesn’t. All the things he thought he knew about Bill.  
And even when he thinks at times that it’s better like this…sometimes he wants to have Bill back, drunken Bill…but now that he knows why William drinks that much in company (to take the edge off), he really sometimes wishes he wouldn’t know at all.  
But to be one of the persons he trusts, trusts enough to feed from, to fuck, to be sober with and on edge – it’s worth it, he thinks and he knows, he just knows, he couldn’t make it anymore without William’s taste. So different from every other person he ever had the pleasure to taste.

  
 _~Brendon~_

When Brendon thinks about it and he often does – maybe more than he should, but how can he not? He’s sure Jon and Spencer are thinking about it too (even Brent, even now). So, when he thinks about it, Ryan is Dracula, because hey, it’s kinda obvious and he, Jon and Spencer, they are his concubines. It figures, he thinks, and Gerard, Gerard is Mina. Something Ryan wanted all along, even before he was, what he is. He doesn’t know who William is in this, because William is new and there wasn’t any other vampires in the Dracula novel.  
But William is like family to Ryan, kinda incestuous, because Ryan is sleeping with William (Brendon doesn’t dwell on it, it’s not like they are related. Not even by blood. And he wouldn’t judge anything that makes Ryan happy, that makes them happy, because he can see the change in William too. He remembers William from before.), but still family. Sometimes he thinks he should feel jealous, but he just can’t. Maybe it’s because he thinks Ryan deserves happiness or maybe living with siblings taught him how to share. It doesn’t really matter.

“What deep thoughts you thinking there?” Jon asks sitting down next to Brendon on the floor, Brendon just nods even if it’s just half true; he is pondering the Ryan situation, leaning in. It’s nice, he is warm, it’s just different from Ryan’s ever chilly body. Jon radiates heat, because he is human. “You know…it’s not like with us, right?” Jon asks because he knows exactly what Brendon’s thinking. Brendon nods and bites his lip, he doesn’t think Jon really understands what Brendon is doing, but then sometimes Brendon doesn’t understand what he’s doing and why he didn’t run screaming when Ryan told them, or why he enjoys every fucking bruise on his skin when it comes from Ryan. (He doesn’t dwell on that either…well most of the time.) Jon puts one arm around Brendon’s shoulder and Brendon burrows into him.

“Ryan’s with Spencer?” he asks, it’s not a real question…but he could also be with William or Gerard these days.

“Yeah…I think it’s because Spencer is freaking out. They have a lot silent conversations lately.” Jon answers, Brendon can hear the concern under the light tone. They know each other too well. Also, Brendon’s seen the looks as well.

“I know.” Brendon says and Jon bends down to kiss the top of his head.

“He’s concerned…”

“He doesn’t need to be. William will not tell, except maybe Gabe, but Gabe has a serious bloodplay kink thing, so who’s going to believe him?”

“Pete?” Jon says with a smile, Brendon feels more than he sees. “And you know it’s more because of Gerard.” He adds.

“Yeah…” he answers licking his lips.

“You like him,” Jon says.

“Yeah…I like how he looks when he falls apart…I like how he bitches sometimes, how he trembles, how…” _he is like me_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say.

“Shut up…god!” Jon says laughing, but there is a catch in his voice.

“This turns you on?”

Jon’s answer is to lean in more, turn Brendon’s face to his and kiss him. He doesn’t taste like copper and Brendon already misses it.

  
 _~Gerard~_

Sometimes when he’s with Ryan – after – when he’s lying in the bed (wherever they are), sheets rumbled and stained with blood, sweat and semen, he tries to imagine what it is Ryan really wants. From him, or Brendon or Jon, Spencer…William. William enters his thoughts more often these days, because he seems to calm Ryan down. He never asks, it’s not his place to know. It wasn’t even his place to know about Ryan. Spencer makes that clear every fucking time they see each other and he gets it, he would be concerned too in Spencer’s place, but still. It’s not like he’s going to tell. Well he told Mikey, but it’s Mikey. That is like telling himself something he already knows.  
He didn’t tell Frank and Frank…god, he doesn’t even know what Ryan did to Frank. (He isn’t even sure he is grateful for it. Maybe he is…even if it’s fucked up.)  
It’s unsettling at times, to know these things, to know there are others he doesn’t know. Things in the dark that could hurt Mikey, Frank…any one of them. Maybe that’s why he told Mikey, maybe that’s why he didn’t tell Frank.  
But if he had the choice again, could undo his knowledge he wouldn’t. The fear isn’t that strong, it’s worth every bruise and drop of blood.

He is stroking absentmindedly the bruise on his wrist, while chewing on a pen when Frank enters the lounge.  
“So…Ryan again?” he asks nodding to the bruise.

“Hmm…”

Frank is standing near the couch, where Gerard is sitting on the floor, leaning against it.

“He does it to Brendon too.” Frank says; his voice sharp.

“It’s different with Brendon,” Gerard replies around the pen before he takes it in hand again. Maybe, he thinks, maybe it isn’t.  
Frank raises an eyebrow.  
“He isn’t afraid…” Gerard says, and realises that it’s true. Brendon is never afraid. Gerard is, he is trembling with fear and anticipation every time. Brendon is just trembling with pleasure/pain and anticipation and maybe love. They are the same, craving Ryan’s touch like this, and still different for what they feel and want. (And Ryan just gives it…)

“You are and you like it,” Frank breaths.

“Yeah…” Gerard says, closing his eyes thinking about Ryan’s taste.

~end~


End file.
